1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer networks and, more particularly, to a link controller device and method permitting improved implementation, control, and regulation of a computer network.
2. Description Of Related Art
Computer networks are known in the art. However, conventional networks suffer from several disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that such networks typically require permanent designation of a particular node to act as a master control unit. This node typically must be centrally located, and controls the entire network. The requirement of a permanently-designated master node limits the flexibility of the network.
Another disadvantage is that conventional networking systems are expensive to install and maintain. They typically use analog control of transmit and receiver frequencies, and require expert personnel to initially tune and install, as well as to subsequently maintain, the transmitters and receivers. If the network's band of operation becomes noisy or contains interference from other sources, manual reconfiguration by trained personnel is required. Such problems are particularly evident in wireless networking systems, although they may exist in wired and other hard-connected systems as well.
Additionally, any movement, addition, or removal of a node may require realignment and/or reconfiguration of the network to take into account new power and frequency requirements caused by the changes to the network. Such realignment and reconfiguration is typically performed by specialized personnel, and may be expensive.
Many conventional networks, particularly those using infrared or RF wireless technology, require a line of sight between the master node and the other nodes.
Finally, conventional networks are relatively slow.